


Come and Get It

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow, Jack and Brave play matchmaker for their favorite oblivious mechanics. {Toolshipping. Brave/Crow. Two-Shot.}{Doesn't really have to do with the song this is just what I thought of when I heard it...}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Get It

There is some sort of unspoken language between Yuusei and Bruno. 

It had been that way ever since the taller one showed up, though Crow knows they haven't noticed.

But he watches the way they look at each other and he sees the fleeting want in both of their eyes. It's enough to make him want to rip his hair out each time they pass without touching. He watches them talk and share food at ungodly hours while finishing adjustments to whatever was that week's project. And he knows. He knows how much they want to embrace.

Crow wonders if they are afraid of his or Jack's reaction. Maybe that is why they hide it. But he also wonders if beyond that they are afraid of each other's response or rejection. 

Every morning though, Yuusei comes in just as Bruno is leaving; and it's like an invisible letter is passed from one tan hand to one pale. (Crow knows what it says. After all, didn't he and Brave have the same thing?)   
If it were from Yuusei... It probably spelled out a request to work in the garage late; telling Bruno to stay awake just until Jack and Crow were sleeping and then he would be free to stop working. It probably talked about all the secret things Yuusei wanted done to him, but only after Bruno made the first move. He was openly waiting every night for Bruno to come to his room and take him. It was an invitation.

Bruno's was probably more along the lines of a serenade. If Crow hadn't know Bruno he wouldn't have guessed it but the mechanic was actually quite skilled at writing romantic sounding poetry. Full of underlying messages and shy seductiveness, it would be short and to the point. With one sentence he would have had Yuusei on his knees. If only the letters weren't just in his head.

Crow confides in both Brave and Jack about this. They both have noticed too. And they both agree it is a little ridiculous how oblivious they are. But none of them can find it in them to tell their friends, and so it remains a secret.

\-----

It becomes too much for Crow to just watch and one night he stays up much too late to think it over. Brave tries to settle his mind but stopped when he realized Crow wasn't even paying attention to him kissing his neck.   
"Just write a note from Yuusei to Bruno and Bruno to Yuusei." He grumbled, frustrated. 

Crow has never kissed Brave first until now.

\-----

Jack has a pretty good idea what Bruno and Yuusei's handwriting looks like and so he is the one who makes them. Crow and Jack argue at least half an hour over what to say before starting (after convincing Brave that it has to be handwritten because who types a love letter?). Finally they settle on both and observe them a long time before sealing them into envelopes and setting them into the boy's rooms beside the bed.

Crow steaks out Yuusei's room and listens for some kind of response once he is inside. He heard nothing, but has a feeling he knows what Yuusei is thinking in answer to the "I'm coming for you." Writing in almost perfect replication of the taller mechanic's handwriting. Crow tries to look natural when the black haired boy bursts back out (notably flushed). 

"Hey Yuusei." Crow mumbles. Yuusei gives him a short nod before ducking his head and speed walking to the shower. Crow smirked.

\-----

Meanwhile...

Brave taps his foot as he waits outside Bruno's door. He had been gone for who knows how long and had never shown up again at his room. How long could he stay out??

At about six that evening Bruno finally shows up covered in grease stains and a little sweaty. His eyes landed on Brave and he waved. 

"Evening." Brave replies as the other man disappears into his room.

"How was your day?" Bruno asks nonchalantly as he pulls off his jacket and lays it on the bed. 

Brave follows him and stands in the doorway (trying not to be giddy like a schoolgirl when he spots the letter). "Good. Getting better." Bruno raised an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. "Yours?"  
Bruno opens his mouth to answer and rants on about what he worked on on Yuusei's duel runner, then looks at the bedside table and slowly trails off as be stares at it.

"..what?" Brave asks innocently.

"What is that?" Bruno points at it as though it is going to bite him, although his ears are beginning to blush and Brave wants to high five Jack for such a good job on the handwriting. Brave shrugged and holds back a grin when Bruno finally picks it up and unfolds it to pull out the paper inside. And then watches as Bruno's whole face turns red, and he starts to gape like a fish. 

"Excuse me." He stutters and flees the room quickly. 

Brave patted himself on the back and picked up the letter to read it. 

'When you're ready, I'm waiting.' 

"Nice one, Crow." He snickered. 

\-----

The boys hole up in Crow's room (in between Bruno's and Yuusei's) that night with their ears on the walls. 

"Bruno is pacing." Brave repeats for the tenth time. "He must be really embarrassed."

"Course he is." Jack laughs. "That kid is so innocent."

"No, you're just a perv." Crow deadpans.

Jack smacks him and Crow yelps. Before he can retaliate, Brave gets a grin and bolts to the door to listen. "Bruno is on the move!"

Crow and Jack both press their ears to the wall harder. Sure enough they can make out a knock and then the door opens a few moments later slowly. The three high five each other and proceed to listen in as best they can, until Crow jumps away and covers his ears. 

"I am done listening now." He murmurs. Brave joins him on the far side of the room and eventually Jack does too. 

"...now what?" Brave asks.

Crow reaches over and kisses him roughly. Jack makes a retching noise and bails. "Bye guys."


End file.
